Operacja: Jajko
Operacja: Jajko '''- dziewiąty odcinek serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru. Emitowany jest wraz z odcinkiem O jedną baterię za daleko. Streszczenie Marlenka znajduje jajko na swoim legowisku. Prosi pingwiny, by się nim zajęły. Gdy Julian mówi, że się nim zajmie pingwiny od razu się zgadzają. Pingwiny trenują jajko oprócz Szeregowego, który się nim najlepiej zajmuje. Wkrótce jajko znika, ponieważ Julian je zabrał. Rozpoczyna się wojna o jajko. Streszczenie Akcja rozpoczyna się w magazynie zoo. Pingwiny mają tajne spotkanie, które poza Skipperem dla nikogo nie jest tajne. Pojawia się Marlenka, a następnie powiadamia pingwiny, że znalazła jajko i nakłania, aby je wzięli. Skipper odmawia, twierdzi, że to niemęskie. Reszta oddziału od razu zakochuje się w jajku. Pojawiają się lemury. Julian twierdzi, że to jajo jest jego, że pradawni bogowie zesłali mu to jajko na dziedzica. Skipper się zgadza na wzięcia jaja do ich bazy. Julian jest zazdrosny. Szef oznajmia, że pingwiny (nie uwzględniając szeregowego) będą się zajmować (i szkolić) jajkiem na zmianę. Pierwszą zmianę wziął Skipper, zbudował jajku niebezpieczny tor przeszkód. Szeregowy próbuje chronić jajko, ale bez skutku, Skipper trenuje jajo wytrwale. Następną zmianę bierze Kowalski. Zbudował promień przyspieszający rozwój intelektualny jajka. Szeregowy broni jajka, poświęca się i ochrania je własnym ciałem. Skutek jest taki, że Szeregowy na kilka chwil zachowuje się jak Kowalski. Następnie opiekę nad jajkiem przejmuje Rico. Na szczęście nie używał dynamitu, ale zrobił coś równie szalonego; przymocował jajo do latawca. Szeregowy próbuje chronić jajko. Znowu ściąga jajo na ziemię, Rico przypadkowo połyka jajo, ale je zwrócił. Julian obserwuje i mówi "proszę, jak wymiotują sobie moim dziedzicem..". Julian śpiewa w myślach. Maurice tłumaczy mu, że z jaja nie wykluje się lemur i mówi, skąd się lemury biorą. Szeregowy ma teraz jajko i je wysiaduje, ale pojawia się szef i zabiera jajo, a Szeregowy wybucha (nie dosłownie) i mówi mu, że za dużo od niego wymagają, i że to tylko małe jajeczko. Skipper się go pyta, co on o tym wie. Szeregowy mu pokazuje, przytula i kołysze jajko. Jajko się zaczyna wykluwać. Szeregowy idzie do kolegów, ale Julian zabiera jajo i je wypuszcza pod nogi ludzi. Pingwiny je gonią. Łapie je Julian, a nóżka z jajka go kopie i odbiega. Marlenka widzi i rozpoznaje, że to jajko to niewykluta kaczka. Niedługo porem odnajduje jego mamę kaczkę. Pingwiny zauważają jajko i jedząca Alice i myślą, że to ich. prawdziwe goni Julian. Uciekające jajko przylepie się do gumy. Jajo jest w niebezpieczeństwie, bo nadjeżdża wózek z Popkornem. Szeregowy zachowuje się jak szef; wydaje rozkaz na rozpoczęcie misji popcorn stop. Pingwiny uratowały jajko. Szeregowy się nim opiekuje, a Julian ze Skipperem się kłócą ("ale porwałem je kiedy? kiedy był pod waszą opieką, więc to na was spada odpowiedzialność za moje nieodpowiedzialność"), szeregowy wrzeszczy, żeby byli cicho przy dziecku. Jajko wykluwa się, w tym samym momencie przychodzi Marlenka z prawdziwą mamą jajka. Jajko się żegna z szeregowym, a z resztą salutując. Mama Kaczka odchodzi. Wieczorem w bazie szef chwali Szeregowego. Szeregowy pyta się, czy myśli, że ich pamięta. W tym samym czasie kacze jajo dobrało sobie 3 rodzeństwa i mówi "SUSZYMY ZĄBKI, PANOWIE, SUSZYMY ZĄBKI". Piosenki * Ja i mój JJ – Król Julian. Ciekawostki * Z tego odcinka wynika, że Rico ma swój własny latawiec. * Kowalski posiada swój harpun. * To pierwsze pojawienie się Jajka/JJ'a, mamy kaczki, i jej młodych dzieci. * Mały poligon doświadczalny Skipper'a zawierał min. młotek, klatkę na myszy i sieci. * To pierwszy odcinek w którym Marlenka ma coś wypełnionego w swojej buzi przez Skipper'a. Dwoma innymi odcinkami są: ** "Wykonać robotę" ** "Mała stopa" * '''Gag trwający: Pingwiny opiekują się jajkiem w różne sposoby. * Antagonista(ści): Król Julian Błędy * W scenie, w której Szeregowy opiekował się jajkiem kołysząc go po ciemku, siedział blisko drewnianej płyty z rybą i stalowej drabinki, ale w następnej scenie jest on odsunięty. en:Paternal Egg-Stinct Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Odcinki skupiające się na Szeregowym Kategoria:Odcinki skupiające się na Królu Julianie